A Vacation with Vlad
by Kira Sema
Summary: Vlad goes on vacation with the Fentons and Danny has to sit next to Vlad on the plane. Danny is loopy for awhile after he takes a sleeping pill. Then he falls asleep on Vlad's shoulder. After they get off the plane they find out the hotel made a mistake and booked two double beds and a single bed. Also Danny gets sick when his ice powers come in and Vlad has to take care of him.


**Guys I got this idea from Jeanette9a's Profile. I was looking over the plot bunnies on her profile and this one caught my eye. I know this isn't "A Second Chance" But I felt like giving this idea a shot. And again thank you Jeanette9a. :D **

**Danny's POV**

Normally I wouldn't care to travel that much, but this time it was different. My parents invited Vlad with us. Bad enough I get sick when we travel now we have to have him with us. I decided to sit right by that fruit loop. Don't know why either, but I realized that I may soon come to regret this. When we boarded the plane it was nighttime. Since I get sick on planes my mom gave me a sleeping pill, because of my ghost powers it didn't work right away. It took about an hour to work. When I felt the pill taken affect I sounded drunk and was all loopy.

Then my head went on Vlad's shoulder. "You're my best friend." I said half-drunkenly. He looked at me and said, "…Is he drunk or something?" He asked. "Must be the sleeping pill." I heard my mom say. "You're an awesome pillow." I said loopy. Now my whole family was looking at me and I think they were almost laughing. Vlad, for some reason, didn't even try to push me off. Then I could feel the sleeping pill take affect and I started to sleep.

**Vlad's POV**

Good he's asleep. If a sleeping pill could cause him to be this loopy image how loopy he'd be if he got drugs… Not even going to think about that. "How long you think he'll be out?" I whispered to Maddie. "Well the pill took effect an hour after when it was supposed to so maybe 8-9 hours." She said. "Must've been something to do with his ghost powers." I thought to myself. A few hours passed by and everyone else was asleep, so I ruffled Daniel's hair softly so I wouldn't wake him. No one saw me, so what the heck right? "Don't grow up little badger." I softly said. I then started to get tired so I grabbed a pillow I had and put it behind my head.

I'm not going to move because I already knew I wasn't going to get any sleep as it was. I tried to sleep but could not. For all I thought of was this vacation. The only reason I had said yes was to see Maddie, and see my little badger. Though I'd never call him that in front of these guys. Well at least this gets me away from being lonely in that huge mansion. I tried to sleep again and I did fall asleep.

The next morning I woke up and Daniel was still asleep. I looked at my watch and it has been more than eight hours. I heard an announcement that the plane was going to land soon. I tried to shake Danny and wake him up. He woke up but was drowsy from the pills. He could still walk and that was good enough for me. What now I'm the kid's babysitter? Whatever I actually enjoyed it. "Uncy Vlad?" I heard Danny said with a big smile on his face. He gripped my hand and we walked off the airplane behind his family.

Maddie called the taxi company and all they had were regular taxis and not the van. Since Jack needed the space they had to get two taxis and again leave me with Danny. "Just do what you need to do. I'll take care of him." I told Maddie. They got into the regular taxi and Daniel and I went into the other to the hotel we were staying at.

When the entire party was at the hotel we noticed that there was something wrong. The hotel room were in had two double beds and a single bed. "If it's alright with you can you and Danny sleep in the same bed?" Maddie asked me. Danny looked up at me and gave me a puppy dog face… "Sure… Just make sure you don't give this kid anymore sleeping pills… I beg you. He's still loopy." I said. "Huh? We never had this problem before. Take him to the bed and make sure he falls asleep.

While we were walking he passed out and I carried him to the bedroom. I put him on the bed and left. I was in the living room reading the paper. Everyone else was doing something else. Maddie and Jack working on some ghost hunting thing, and Jasmine was reading a book. It was like this for a few hours till we heard Danny come in the living room. "Why is it so cold in here?" He said while shivering like crazy. Maddie went over to him, felt his head and said that he had a fever. "Well so much for going to look for haunted residences and places I guess." She said sadly.

I didn't know what I was getting myself into but I said, "I'll take care of him." "You will?" She asked. "Sure." I said. "Thanks Vlad we owe you. Let's go Jack and Jazz." She said. "Do I have to go?" Jazz asked. "Yes we don't need you getting sick also." Maddie said. They all went up and left. Danny was shivering like crazy and I could've sworn he looked blue. "Is this from the pills?" I asked. "No. I don't know what it's from." He said shivering. He held his hands out and concentrated for a few minutes and it looked like there was ice. "What the…" I said. "Ice." He said smiling. He went and put a jacket on. "Yea I'm still cold Uncy Vlad." He said grinning. "Were you pretending to be loopy?" I asked. "Maybe I was Uncy Vlad maybe I was." He said laughing evilly. I shot him a look and he just brushed it off.

"Actually I wasn't till you woke me up on the plane." He said. "Why you little punk…" I thought to myself. "I did really pass out though it was from the ice powers…" He said and shivering every now and then. "You really need to control them before your parents find out…" I said. "Yea so they leave me with you again Uncy Vlad?" He said laughing. I growled. "Stop calling me that." I said. "Then stop calling me little badger!" He shot back. I ruffled his hair. "Nope my little badger." I said. "Then I won't stop calling you Uncy Vlad." He said grinning.

"Where would be a good place to try to gain control of my ice powers huh Uncy?" He asked. I smirked. "Depends what your definition of the word fun is…" I said evilly. Danny looked over with a knowing look. "The pool?" He said with a smirk. "Since when do you enjoy my plans?" I asked surprised. "Well since no one goes in the pool here." He said. We went down to the pool and he changed into his ghost form. No one was there so it was less fun, but then I had an idea. I pushed him in the pool. I started to laugh, but then the pool turned into ice. I stared into the ice and I saw Danny trying to gain control of his powers, but it wasn't working.

Then I saw that Danny changed back to human. "Daniel!" I screamed while firing off a blast and broke the ice and picked up Daniel. I took him back to the hotel and put him on the bed. I was a little relived that they didn't come back yet. I went on the couch and watched TV. Nothing good was on though. Next thing I know I fell asleep.

**Danny's POV**

I woke up on my bed, and I wasn't cold. I guess I'll have to thank Vlad for that later; on the other hand I want to give him some pay back. I went out to the living room and saw him sleeping on the couch. "Hmmm… Gives me an idea." I said to myself. I went up to Vlad's pillow and tried my new powers out. I froze his pillow. He woke up and he was freezing. "So Uncy Vlad how do you like my new powers?" I said smiling. He just growled at me. "Come on Uncy. You're just jealous." I said. "Am not." He said. "I'm bored Uncy Vlad!" I complained. "Maybe you should go in the pool again." He said with a smirk. "Speaking of that now I have control over the ice powers. I'm not freezing anymore." I said. "That's good little badger." He said.

"I'm hungry." I said. "Do you ever stop complaining?" He asked. "Nope Uncy!" I said while laughing. We went to the kitchen and he made something, and we ate. "Do not tell my mom this, but your cooking is the best." I said. "Oh is it now?" He asked. "Yes. Please don't tell my mom or Jazz they'll kill me." I said while laughing. I got finished eating and went to the living room to watch TV. "Shouldn't my parents be back by now?" I asked. Vlad just shrugged. We watched TV for a little while till I fell asleep on Vlad's shoulder…again.

**Vlad's POV**

…Have I just been reduced to a pillow? I mean really this is the second time he fell asleep on my shoulder. Well at least this time he ain't loopy. I started to feel tired to so I started to fall asleep with my head bent back and I fell asleep.

***Sometime later…***

I heard shouting and I was startled awake. "Hey V-Man!" I heard Jack say. I looked over at Danny and realized he was still sleeping. "Shut up or you'll wake your son. Kid's tired I can tell you that." I said softly trying not to wake Danny. "He wasn't a pain was he?" Maddie said. "Nah he was fine." I said with a smile on my face. "Oh good because you get to babysit him tomorrow!" Maddie said smiling. I just looked at her. I carried Daniel to our bedroom and put him on one side. Then I slept on the other side. I cannot wait until tomorrow little badger and I are going to have some fun.

During the night I woke up and Danny was lying on my stomach. Again I have been reduced to a pillow. "My little badger." I said softly. I wrapped my arm around him softly and fell back asleep. I was really glad Jack had asked me to come with them. I knew this was going to be the best vacation I ever had.

**Well that's it. :D This should keep you happy till I update "A Second Chance." **** Also again thank Jeanette9a the idea. :D I twisted it on my part, but most of the idea was from her profile. I love Vlad and Danny Father/Son relationships! XD Little Badger and Uncy Vlad. :D **


End file.
